She's a Sayain! Say What?
by Jexa
Summary: What happens when members from the Justice League meets a teenage Sayain? She is a Sayian about to become a young adult by earth's standards. Will they trust her, or will they allow their doubt lead to their doom? Will she indeed be help to them, or hinder their progress on keeping the world safe? Why is Wonder Woman always butting heads with her? Find out now!


The Dragon Ball Z universe belongs to it's owner. Which is obviously not me. The OC Toryn Grimes, however, is mine.

Wonder Woman belongs to her owners as well, I am not an owner, no matter how much I wish I were.

This story has been circulating my thoughts for the last year and I have finally decided to just start writing so it will maybe leave me alone. I will admit I am not that knowledgeable when it comes to Wonder Woman's world, nor the Justice Leagues. So if I make a mistake and you wonderful readers see it, go ahead and let me know. I know dragonball z a little bit better, and probably won't get into too much trouble butchering the dbz universe. I can't promise for it to be flawless. Here is chapter one, and well I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1—Three is the Number

Toryn Grimes scrunched her nose in disgust as the lunch lady slammed a mystery meat mash onto her school tray. "Can't we have something good? Like real food." The seventeen year old mocked.

The lunch lady, or the Grey Grease Lady as the student body of Chaplin High School like to call her, narrowed her dim blue eyes at her. She lifted her spoon above her head threateningly at Toryn. Wide eyed, and in horror that the supposed food was about to be all over her, she hurriedly got out of line and found a table farthest away from the lunch line. This was the second month of her attending the school. She was the new kid, and had been an outcast at first. Then a small kid, a genius, he was 13, and in the senior year of high school, had befriended her. His name was Petey Chase, but, she called him worm. If he didn't have his eyes glued to a computer, they were glued to a book. A bookworm. A rarity in the realms of high school. _Human high school_. She corrected herself. Then there was Kasey Reyes. The 17 year old geek. A.K.A bigfoot. She had an unusual obsession with the crypto zoological creature known as sasquatch, and she had a love for Japanese animation, otherwise known by anime.

"Hey Tor." Bigfoot said. "There is new footage that's been posted on about bigfoot being sighted in New York City." She said excitedly.

Toryn blinked. "How interesting." She replied, trying to keep herself sounding enthused but laid back about it at the same time.

"Sasquatch—"

"Yo, worm can you help me with my math homework?" Toryn asked. Her eyes glinted with a small dosage of anger if he were to pursuer the argument he was after. They both knew how ridiculous it was that a supposed sighting of a bigfoot in New York City was. There were millions of crazy people in large cities. Anyone of those people could have been in an ape suit.

Toryn crinkled her nose at the thought of someone dressing up in an ape suit. It was a mockery; a farce that should result in punishment. Apes were a majestic creature to be respected in observed in awe, not converted into a costume for fun and jokes.

Worm blinked his eyes as he stared at Toryn. She always interrupted him every time he tried to prove his point to Bigfoot about the mythical Bigfoot. He let out a small sigh. He was small for his age, and since he was four years younger than he she could still whoop his butt anytime she pleased. He had observed and analyzed his new friend ever since she had enrolled in the school. She was soft spoken, but not to him, nor Bigfoot. She, however, could fight. It was the one reason why the jocks had stayed away from him. He no longer had to look over his back expecting to be lifted up and shoved in a locker. There were no more random trips to the restroom and his head being shoved into a flushing toilet. He was very lucky that she had came to the school. He only had to spend a year here before he could go to his Ivy League school of choice. It would have been long and torturous without Toryn and he was grateful. He smiled brightly at her, "Of course I will." He replied knowing full well her intentions were not to study, but to avoid a confrontation between her two friends.

"Great thanks!" She exclaimed, "so what's my peep's plans for the weekend." Toryn said through a mouthful of the salad she had put on her tray next to the blob of meat.

Bigfoot and Worm glanced at their friend. They had been having lunch with her for almost four and half weeks and were still unnerved about her eating habits. She had a bottomless pit and could eat, eat, and eat some more. They had had their quiet conversations away from her. They suspected she might be from another planet. No human should be able to eat that much. It would not be that surprising with all heroes and villains popping up left and right. Didn't a Justice League of sorts form when they were invaded by aliens bent on invading the earth?

Worm's eyes brightened up as he remembered what he had heard on the news early this morning. "I thought maybe we could head down to the plaza. I heard that the big three were going to be there with the governor and state representatives to talk about the crime rate that has been on the rise."

"Out in the open?" Bigfoot asked.

"Uh," he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "I think so?" He stated unsure.

"That sounds weird." Toryn stated.

"Yeah. Why would Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman talk to our political leaders out in the plaza to discuss crime? What reason other than to cause problems for the people?" Bigfoot replied.

"I couldn't see Superman or Wonder Woman wanting to cause any problems." Toryn stated. The little she knew about the heroes, those two were the most tolerant. Batman on the other had was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's just what I heard. I'm not even certain they will be there. It could just be a prank the radio station wanted to pull." Worm said.

"Hmm. It could be." Bigfoot said. "I have better faith in the reports on sasquatch more than the radio. They are unreliable." She claimed.

"Well, how about we check out what's playing at the theater and we could stop by the plaza later in the evening afterward." Toryn suggested.

"Yeah! _Zombies from Mars _is supposed to be playing this weekend." Worm exclaimed.

Toryn and Bigfoot rolled their eyes at their young friend.

"Ugh! That's all you think about." Toryn said.

"You don't complain when Bigfoot starts talking about bigfoot sightings."

"So?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow.

He gulped. He knew to never challenge Toryn. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." She retorted with a chuckle.

The bell signaling that the lunch period was over rang loudly disrupting the loud teenagers. "Come on let's get to class." Bigfoot said.

They gathered their belongings, threw away their trash, and walked out of the cafeteria laughing and joking.


End file.
